Rich Yet Common
by LovingPillow
Summary: It's been a while since I last wrote, so I randomly wrote something :P There isn't really a summary for this, therefore, I apologize if this story isn't to your liking. Notice: Discontinued!
1. New Student

I glanced towards the new student and smiled slightly, "Fujioka Haruhi." It's been a long time since I've seen her. Not after we separated with no way of contact.

"You may sit beside the Hitachiin twins."

Oh joy, how will I save my precious cousin from those two wolves?

_Of course, I could always threaten. But that's too troublesome._


	2. Host Club

I followed Haruhi as she tried to find a place to study, but I guess it's not working out for her. After all, this place is more social than knowledge itself.

"Ah." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to know where I was. I opened the door and checked to see which room I was in, "Third Music Room?" I questioned and then closed the door as I turned back, only to see Haruhi knocking over a vase.

"Whoa, nice destruction." I muttered, silently taking pictures to add to my collection.

"Men like you two willl become our club's dogs!" Wait, _two_?

I pointed to myself after putting away my camera, "Including me?" I questioned, and they nodded.

_Well, at least I get to spend time with my cousin. Which, I should visit now that I can talk to her again._


	3. Home Visits

I yawned and wiped away a few tears as I stuffed my textbooks inside my bag.

"I'm leaving~" I bowed to the picture of my parents, and locked the door behind me.

I blinked as the moon stared brightly at me, so I checked my watch, only to notice that I woke up too early.

"I should visit Haruhi and Ranka!" I exclaimed, nodding my head. I've got an hour to spare, so why not use it to spend time with my relatives?

**Fourty-five minutes later**

Ranka opened the door and he squealed as he pulled me into a hug. "Sakura-chan, it's been so long since we've seen each other!" He rushed me into the living room.

"Haruhi is still sleeping, oh, how have you been these past years?" Ranka asked and I smiled, telling him a bit of how I had to take full control over every business my parents owned.

"It must have been hard, you're still young Sakura-chan." He said, patting my head like he did back when Haruhi and I were young.

"The outside world is tough, Ranka. I can't back down or hesitate." I told him and he nodded, pouring some tea.

**Eighteen minutes later**

I greeted Haruhi as she finally finished getting dressed. "Hey cousin." Haruhi said, sitting down as I cut her a slice of strawberry cake, one of her favourites.

_Three_

I handed Haruhi a fork so she could eat the cake without using her hands.

_Two_

"Wait…"

_One_

I gasped as Haruhi knocked her arms around my waist, "Sakura!" She exclaimed, I guess she still hasn't changed.

I pat Haruhi's back until she let go, "We haven't kept in touch for so long! Where have you been all these years? How do you know where I live? When did you get here?" Haruhi bombard me with more questions, but I decided to answer the first few that I accurately heard.

"I've been trying to keep control over my parents business. The school has a list over every student's address. And I got here around twenty minutes ago?" I grinned.

"Let's go to school!" Haruhi said, grabbing my wrist. I giggled at her hyper attitude when she hung out with me, I'd never get tired of that.


	4. Discovered Gender

**AN: I'm actually surprised that people read this. The total amount of current views is 354 ! It may not seem a lot, but it's the highest in record for me :D Thank you for taking your time to read this!**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry that it's still short even though some reviewers implied a request for it to be longer. I sort of typed this on my phone, so I kind of don't want to ruin it by retyping it *sweat drop* Forgive me! You'll get cookies (?)**

* * *

"Stu—pid!" I smirked, shaking my head as Kaoru and Hikaru continued to diss Tamaki. The entire club had known of Haruhi's gender except for Tamaki, the slow one.

"By the way, I'd unlatch myself from Haruhi at once if I were you." I advised, cracking my knuckles as I glared down at the idiot president.

"You act _gay_." I said, raising my brow. I didn't care if I hurt his feelings, I just wanted him to stop touching Haruhi whenever he pleases. It pissed me off just thinking that he could be the 'father' of us.

"I'm hurt Saku-kun! How could you hurt your own daddy's feelings?" Tamaki asked, sitting on the ground as some weird background was placed behind him for added effects.

"You have no right to call yourself my father. He is a respectable man, and you? _**Ha**, scrub thy graves and wash thy buckets._" I hissed.

"M-mommy! Saku-kun is being mean!" I heard Tamaki wail as Mori and Honey walked up to me. Eh, at least they were more bearable compared to Tamaki.

"Saku-kun, want some cake with Usa-chan and me?" Honey asked, holding up his stuffed bunny to add to the cuteness.

I politely declined the offer, telling him that I wasn't too fond of sweets. He went off to bug Haruhi and was successful.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow." Kyoya announced, and I felt my eye twitch.


	5. Wasted Efforts

******AN: The amount of views has doubled since my last update :D So once again, I thank you for taking your time to read this!**

**Originally this was split into three parts, but I figured that they were too short. So here is the result.**

* * *

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I walked over to Haruhi's house since no one knew where I lived. And besides, I didn't want anyone to know where I lived. It's not like they need to know.

"Morning Ranka. Make sure you pack a few sweatshirts in for me." I yawned, unlocking the door with the extra key that Ranka specially ordered for me.

"Oh but Sakura-chan, you'd look good in a swimsuit!" Ranka tried to persuade me but I refused, even giving him reasons.

"Plus, the boys don't know I'm a girl. I don't want them to know either." I said, laying my head down as Ranka continued to pack for Haruhi's suitcase, which also included some of my clothes-since I didn't want to waste the extra suitcases.

"Ah, they're here Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed, and Haruhi walked out of her room all dressed.

We both stood up and exited the building, waving bye to Ranka.

_Let's just hope he remembered to add in a few sweatshirts, I don't like the exposure of my skin being so open with swimsuits._

* * *

I leaned against the rocks as I watched the waves pool higher and higher, crashing against the rocks.

"Hey handsome, you play for the other team?" Some guys asked as they disrupted my peaceful surroundings.

"Depends, you willing to die?" I asked, not moving from my spot. It really wasn't worth it, I mean, they'll leave me alone soon. _Right?_

"Hah, if we can fuck, we don't mind what happens afterwards. Perhaps you'll also go down with us." I bet they're drunk, yeah, alcohol has huge influences.

I felt two of them put their hands on my shoulder, so I immediately grabbed their wrists and flipped them over—down into the deep blue sea.

The third one was stupid, he followed after them like they were connected to an inseparable chain. "Wait! I can't swim!" I heard that guy shout just as he plunged into the water.

_Well, I blame myself for this. So I should fix it, right?_

I took off my sweatshirt and plunged down into the water. If I kept my sweatshirt on, I wouldn't have been able to swim freely or carry the three to shore.

"Idiots, think before you act." I grumbled, walking away before they regained consciousness.

"Ah… Cold cold, I better get my sweatshirt back." I muttered, ruffling my hair because of the water.

I returned to the cliff I sat on earlier and found that Haruhi was holding onto my sweatshirt. She looked up and raised a brow, I shrugged and gave a grin.

"Saving some perverted drunks, they couldn't swim." What more could I say?

Haruhi handed my sweatshirt back and I thanked her as I slipped it on.

"Let's go back." She said, but I shook my head, telling her that I wanted to stay here a bit longer.

After a few minutes of admiring the view, I returned to the resort we'd be staying at. It took quite the time trying to find the dining room, but I managed to find it.

I rolled my eyes as Haruhi ate more than she usually did, at least until Tamaki ran away from the room. Who knew he had the capability to run with tears dripping down his face?

_Kinda harsh, but what happened?_

I shook my head and decided that I didn't have an appetite. So I figured that I should return to my room, or at least attempt to.

"Ah, I found it!" I exclaimed, happy to know that I wasn't lost anymore. When I entered the room, I locked the door behind me and felt my energy weaken.

_It's so cold._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Sakura?" Haruhi knocked on the door, but there was no response. She tried to twist the knob but it was locked, so she couldn't do anything.

It had been two hours since Haruhi found out that Tamaki did things such as S and M. And an hour since Haruhi tried to open the door between Sakura and her, but to no avail did it work.

Just when she was about to give up, the door opened, with a sheepish looking Sakura holding the door. "Sorry Haruhi, I fell asleep."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked past her cousin and inside the room.

Sakura did an excellent job of hiding the fact that she passed out, _because_ she didn't want Haruhi to worry.

"Tomorrow we return to school. I need to study, otherwise, my grades will drop and I won't be able to stay in this school anymore." Haruhi said, already tucking herself into bed.

Sakura didn't listen, she was more focused on closing the door and locking it so that Tamaki wouldn't suddenly barge into their room.

_Why is it so cold?_


	6. Sick Days

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is short in your opinion, though I am trying to write more. However, the average amount of words I type is usually about 180-300 words, so... Complain all you want, but if the words don't come to me, they won't.**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Haruhi was slightly worried when Sakura hadn't shown up this morning, "Father, did Sakura come by this morning?" Haruhi asked Ranka, but he said no.

The rest of the day became a blur, that even Tamaki couldn't shake her out of her daze. "Mommy, why isn't Saku-kun here today?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Oh yeah, he didn't show up in class today!" Kaoru and Hikaru mentioned, rather late.

"Let's go visit our poor son, mommy!" Tamaki announced, causing most of the club to rejoice in cheers.

"It doesn't say anywhere on the school data where he lives." Kyoya said, causing that plan to be disqualified without even trying.

"Try harder! I won't give in until we find where our son lives!" Tamaki announced, hugging Haruhi as he did so.

Kyoya spent an hour searching for Sakura's address when he finally decided to check the school's address list—and Sakura's address was listed.

"Why didn't we just check the school's address list in the first place?" Hikaru asked, somewhat confused and annoyed that Kyoya hadn't been smarter to come up with the idea.

Kyoya decided to ignore the complaint as he memorized Sakura's address. "Let's go."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Whoa…" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in a daze. Even Mori seemed to be impressed, as were the rest—excluding Haruhi.

"His house is larger than all of ours!" Honey childishly exclaimed, hugging his bunny. Tamaki silently agreed, despite the fact that his house was the largest before Sakura joined the club.

Haruhi stepped forward and she opened the door, as if it would magically open for her. To everyone's amazement, it actually did!

"Saku-kun! Oh my poor son! Where are you?" Tamaki rushed inside, dragging Haruhi with him.

Kyoya took the time to walk into the Sakura's home, with the addition of taking pictures for personal benefits.

A cough distracted everyone from what they were doing, causing Mori to drop the spear he was testing.

"What—" Sakura asked as she slowly walked down the stairs, hugging her blanket close. Haruhi sighed in relief as she got out of Tamaki's grip, and walked over to her cousin. "We were worried because you didn't show up today."

"I thought I sent—message.. to Ranka." Sakura seemed to radiate off her confused emotions, causing the entire host club to falter in their places.

Tamaki suddenly clapped and got everyone's attention, "We will nurse our poor son back to health!" he announced, and began ordering the positions to do what they're told.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked Sakura, pushing his bunny into Sakura's arms.

"Thank you, senpai." Sakura said with a tired smile and Mori guided her back to her bedroom.

When they walked into her bedroom, most (not all) questioned the appearance of stuffed dolls and framed pictures of a younger Sakura with long hair.

Haruhi smiled fondly as she trailed over the image of Sakura in daycare, standing in between Naruto and Sasuke. Haruhi met them once when she went with Ranka to pick up Sakura, and she **cried** because they were too annoying in her opinion—imagine meeting two people who were the total opposite, yet they were _best friends_, don't you think that spells out trouble?

A few seconds passed, and several inner light bulbs lit up.

_He was a girl._

Apparently, Tamaki was stupid. He thought that since Sakura was (another) one of the rich, she'd have the money for surgery to change her gender from girl to boy. When he voiced this aloud, Haruhi bit back a snort at the thought of her cousin having a gender mishap. Only Hikaru and Kaoru were stupid to follow along with Tamaki, truly believing his words because _anyone who is rich can do anything they damn want_, including changing genders.

If Honey believed Tamaki, he was smart not to show it.

"Let's watch over Saku-chan until she wakes up!"

Mori silently stood as he watched the others make a mess in Sakura's room, and found it odd that she was still asleep—with all the noise capable of waking her up.

_Being sick makes you incapable of being alert._

Haruhi shook her head with a sigh, and sat down on a nearby chair beside Sakura's bedside. "Get well soon, Sakura." She whispered.


	7. Revival To Fit

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed, favourited and/or followed this fic! I'm really thankful and I wish you all the best if you ever decide to write :)**

**I may not be crying on the outside, but on the inside my heart is crying for joy.**

* * *

I woke up feeling rather warm, only to feel something shift beside me. I turned my head to see Haruhi lying down with her head near my hand. That's when I noticed that the others were all sprawled out somewhere in my room. _Had they been taking care of me?_ I questioned, smiling to myself.

I carefully sat up and got out of bed, not wanting to wake anyone up just yet. Unfortunately, my luck ran out. Hikaru stirred from the other side of the room and I nearly squeaked in fear, which mind you is _not_ cool. "Sakura..." I turned around to see Haruhi groggily covering her eyes as she tried to reach for me with her free hand. A sudden movement to my right caused me to look around the room, finally noticing the fact that _**everyone **_was awake, stupid actors. Just then, I recalled what Haruhi called me and turned to look at her in shock. Suddenly, as if someone were reading my thoughts, Kyoya began to explain the reason why they weren't _too _surprised. "We found out last night." Then he added in another sentence, "You cannot keep secrets from us." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, allowing my mind to reel at **how **they even found out. If my room were like normal girls (all the pink decors and stuffed bunnies with jewellery scattered around the room), it'd be obvious - but my room doesn't look _too_ girly and it still has some objects resembling a boys room (like the basketball hoop somewhere near the balcony, along with the skateboard lying by the closet), so I decided to cross that off my mental list.

Tamaki grabbed my hands as he began to sob, "Saku-kun!" he sniffled with so much hurt in his tone. "Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" He asked me and I pulled my hands back, keeping them away from the molesting monster. Hikaru and Kaoru stalked up to me with their long legs and then wrapped their arms around my shoulders, "You didn't have to get surgery just to become one of us." Kaoru said, rubbing his tear-jerked face against my cheek. My mind shut down from hearing the word _**surgery**_. Honestly, what did they find out about me?

I glanced over to Haruhi and sent her a questionable look, but she just shrugged and pointed towards the photos on my bed stand. There were three frames altogether, each holding a special memory. The first frame held a photo of myself when I was about three years old, with long hair and wearing a cute dress. The second frame showed another photo of myself (I was around five), only I was wearing a funeral suit while my hair became short, a way to get past the barrier of my grief. The third frame showed my best boys, Sasuke and Naruto who were knuckle rubbing the sides of my head - along with my best girl Ino who was smiling and clutching onto my arm, I was around twelve when that photo was taken. I shook my head with a small smile as I remembered that day, it was Shikamaru who (grudgingly) took the photo for us, and then asked to be in one while Sasuke took the photo. Haruhi gave me a questioning look but I just smiled at her.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I softly told her, knowing that the boys wouldn't bother to do something so kind. She nodded and gave me her micro-smile, which I always kept in my memories, it separated me from the cold mechanical world I lived in for the past years I haven't seen Haruhi.

"Hey! You forgot to thank us, Saku-kun!" Tamaki exclaimed, already weeping at the fact that I didn't thank them, or really just _him_. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the room, before sending the look towards the others. I do not need them watching as I changed into more comfortable clothes. "Come downstairs when you're finished, Saku-kun!" Honey announced after he hopped onto Mori's shoulder, he waved bye to me as Mori nodded and closed the door.

_Well... At least they know their manners._


End file.
